Cunning Single Lady
by Hana - Kara
Summary: Kim Jaejoong bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, jatuh cinta, kemudian menikah, tetapi akhirnya bercerai. Setelah bercerai, Kim Jaejoong mengalami kehidupan yang sulit, berbeda dengan Jung Yunho yang justru mengalami kesuksesan. Kesuksesan Jung Yunho nampaknya membuat Jaejoong kesal karena banyak rumor palsu berkembang dan menyudutkannya. (YUNJAE/ REMAKE/ BL)
1. Foreward

**Cunning Single Lady (Remake)**

 **Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

 **Disclaimer:** Semua tokoh disini milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan keluarga. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh fiksi dalam cerita _remake_ ini. Cerita ini dibuat dengan mengacu pada cerita drama Korea dengan judul "Cunning Single Lady", dengan beberapa penyesuaian yang saya buat.

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Comedy, Family**

 **Warning:**

 **Remake / Yunjae / Boys Love / Typos / OOC / DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Selamat membacaaa~"_ **^O^**

 **Prolog:**

Kim Jaejoong dibesarkan oleh orang tuanya dengan kepercayaan bahwa ia terlahir hanya untuk menjadi cantik dan tidak pintar. Dia beranggapan bahwa kecantikannya akan membawanya ke kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Ketika membantu bekerja di rumah makan keluarganya, Kim Jaejoong bertemu dengan Jung Yunho (seorang mahasiswa teknik), mereka jatuh cinta, menikah, walau akhirnya harus bercerai.

Setelah perceraian mereka, Jaejoong mengalami masa-masa yang sulit. Berkebalikan dengan Jaejoong, kehidupan Jung Yunho mantan suaminya sungguh mengagumkan, ia mendirikan sebuah perusahaan IT terkenal dan menjadi salah satu konglomerat muda di Korea.

Kesuksesan Jung Yunho nampaknya membuat banyak rumor-rumor palsu yang berkembang dan menyudutkan Jaejoong sebagai mantan pasangannya. Karena tidak terima, Kim Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, dia berencana untuk membalas dendam. Sementara itu, Jung Yunho beranggapan bahwa Jaejoong ingin kembali padanya karena sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang konglomerat.

* * *

Annyeong yeorobun~~

Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun hanya menjadi _reader,_ saya tergugah juga untuk mulai belajar menulis. Meskipun ff pertama yang baru saya _publish prolog_ nya ini hasil _remake_ dari sebuah drama Korea, semoga _reviewer_ semuanya bisa menikmati dan memberikan saran-saran yang membantu.

Adakah yang berkenan dengan ff ini? Kalau berkenan, akan saya lanjut, kalau semisal tidak, yaa berarti tidak jadi dilanjut, hehe.

 **PS: Tolong tinggalkan jawaban Anda di kolom** _ **review, terima kasiiih..**_

*Much love, Hana-Kara


	2. Chapter 1 (Part A)

**Cunning Single Lady (Remake YUNJAE Vers.)**

 **Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

 **Disclaimer:**

Semua tokoh disini milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan keluarga. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh fiksi dalam cerita _remake_ ini. Cerita ini dibuat dengan mengacu pada cerita drama Korea dengan judul "Cunning Single Lady", dengan beberapa penyesuaian yang saya buat.

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Comedy, Family**

 **Warning:**

 **Remake / Yunjae / Boys Love / Typos / OOC / DLDR**

 **Summary:**

Kim Jaejoong bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, jatuh cinta, kemudian menikah, tetapi akhirnya bercerai. Setelah bercerai, Kim Jaejoong mengalami kehidupan yang sulit, berbeda dengan Jung Yunho yang justru mengalami kesuksesan. Kesuksesan Jung Yunho nampaknya membuat Jaejoong kesal karena rumor-rumor palsu yg menyudutkannya. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong selanjutnya? (YUNJAE/ REMAKE/ YAOI)

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Selamat membacaaa~"_ **^O^**

Matahari belum menyingsing, tetapi rumah kediaman yang merangkap sebagai restoran keluarga Kim sudah sangat ramai sejak pagi buta. Kim Jaejoong, putra keluarga Kim yang terkenal kecantikannya, sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu sudah duduk di depan keranjang sayur membersihkan sayuran sekaligus mendengar ocehan ibunya, Kim Heechul sedari subuh. Sebenarnya Jaejoong menyayangi ibunya, tapi kalau ibunya sudah dalam mode cerewet seperti ini, ia harus berpikir ulang apakah masih menyayangi ibunya atau tidak.

"Joongie-ya, apakah kau tahu, orang-orang seperti kita hanya punya dua kesempatan dalam hidup ini. Pertama, meraih kesuksesan untuk diri kita sendiri. Kedua, kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pasangan yang kaya raya. Makanya, kau tidak boleh sembarangan mencari pria. Tempat ini penuh dengan orang yang siap-siap untuk ujian pegawai pemerintahan dan semua orang pasti akan tahu bila terjadi sesuatu."

"Haah.., arayo~." jawab Jaejoong sebal, sedari tadi Kim Heechul mengulang-ulang terus ceramahnya terus, bisa-bisa terbakar telinganya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin Jaejoong berani menghentikan ibunya saat ini.

"Jaejoongie, aku tahu kau memang tidak cukup pandai. Tapi untunglah eommamu ini mewariskan kecantikan alami padamu. Hihihi.." Ucap Heechul narsis.

"Sesekali berkelilinglah di sekitar, bertingkahlah seperti kau adalah artis di kota ini. Bukankah itu yang dilakukan gadis-gadis belakangan ini?" Jaejoong hanya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan gumaman.

"Yang penting Joongie-ya, jangan pernah bertingkah sebelum benar-benar kau pikirkan, kau mengerti kan?!"

"Aishh eomma, iyaa, kubilang aku mengerti. Karena eomma mengatakannya meskipun aku mengerti, aku jadi kesal." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil membersihkan sayurannya dengan tidak sabaran. Jaejoong tahu, dia sendiri memang seorang pria, tapi keadaannya yang berbeda tidak memungkinkan untuknya mencari pendamping seorang perempuan. Itulah sebabnya ibunya selalu menceramahinya untuk segera mencari suami yang bisa diandalkan.

Pandangan Kim Heechul mengarah ke balik punggung Jaejoong. "Ssst.. Joongie-ya, lihatlah pemuda yang di sana itu. Namanya Jung Yunho, dia mempelajari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan komputer, entah apa itu. Tapi bagaimanapun, orang-orang bilang bahwa dia belajar hal yang terbaik." Ucap Heechul bersemangat sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

Kata-kata Heechul berhasil menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Pandangannya kini mengarah ke belakang, tepatnya pada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk dengan jarak tiga meja di balik punggungnya.

Sedangkan Jung Yunho, pemuda yang dimaksud ibunya sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Kim Jaejoong yang ingin melihat dengan jelas wajah Jung Yunho, menghampiri pria tersebut. Kemudian dia mengamati wajahnya, penampilan pria muda itu memang terkesan cupu dengan kaca mata tebal yang dipakainya. Tiba-tiba pria muda itu mengangkat kepalanya, sampai menengadah ke belakang, ck, ternyata ia sedang tertidur rupanya, tanpa sadar bahwa ia tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Aigoo~. Wajah lucu Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli.

Bersamaan dengan itu, dari pintu depan tampak Kim Yoochun, kakak Jaejoong memanggul ayahnya yang sedang mengomel sambil menyanyi dengan tidak jelas. Ckckck, sepertinya ayahnya mabuk-mabukan lagi.

"Satu botol soju untuk kami, Ahjumma!" teriak Yoochun menggoda adiknya.

"Yaak! Apa maksudmu?! Kau pikir aku ini wanita! Aku tidak peduli, bawa dia keluar atau terserah apapun yang ingin kau lakukan!" omel Jaejoong kesal. Ia menatap marah kearah kakaknya.

Ibu Jaejoong yang mendengar keributan, berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri suaminya. "Aigooo, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini… Ya Tuhan.,, dimana kau minum sebanyak ini? Apa kau sudah gila?!" omel Heechul khawatir, sambil sesekali menutup mulut suaminya agar tidak semakin menceracau. Jaejoong yang menatap keluarganya sedari tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

 **-oOo-**

Memang benar kata Kim Heechul, semakin hari semakin banyak saja para calon peserta ujian yang berdatangan ke restoran mereka. Dengan membawa tas-tas besar di punggung, mereka datang, makan, kemudian segera berlalu. Tampak bahwa mereka benar-benar sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian pemerintahan.

Tidak terkecuali Jung Yunho, pemuda cupu yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat dibicarakan oleh Kim Heechul. Setiap kali Jung Yunho makan di restoran mereka, Jaejoong selalu menyempatkan diri mengawasi pemuda tersebut. Sebenarnya Jung Yunho memang kurang menarik di mata Jaejoong, apalagi dengan dandanannya yang terkesan _out of date,_ tapi setiap kali pemuda itu berkunjung, ia selalu saja sibuk belajar. Benar-benar seorang pemuda yang rajin, sosok yang bermasa depan cerah.

Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya jika Jaejoong mempercayai perkataan ibunya kali ini. Jaejoong kemudian berlari ke kamar kakaknya.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

"Ssshh.. Hhmmm… Aaahhh.. Aaahh..!"

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan suara aneh yang terdengar dari balik kamar kakaknya, segera saja ia mendobrak pintu, masuk, dan..

 **BRAK!**

"Yaak! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah tengik!" Yoochun melotot horor melihat laptopnya yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih tidak terima adalah, ia hampir sampai. Bahkan tangannya sudah siap untuk melakukan sesuatu di balik selimutnya. Sial, adiknya ini benar-benar mengacaukan _mood_ -nya.

Jaejoong, sang pembuat keonaran justru lari ngacir, tanpa ada penyesalan sedikitpun.

"Hyung! Tunggu hyung!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari menghampiri Jung Yunho yang hampir meninggalkan mejanya.

"Hyung, ambil ini." ucap Jaejoong manis dengan penuh percaya diri menyerahkan laptop Yoochun yang sudah patah menjadi dua bagian.

Sedangkan Jung Yunho hanya bisa melotot tak percaya. Dengan gelagapan ia menerima laptop tersebut. "O-oh. N-ne, aku akan membawanya."

Yunho masih tidak percaya dengan semua keberuntungan ini, si cantik Kim Jaejoong yang selama ini ia taksir berbicara dengannya. Tampak senyum malu-malu di wajahnya ketika ia menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Kim Heechul yang berdiri di balik counter dapurnya, tersenyum melihat kelakuan agresif anaknya.

 **-oOo-**

Semenjak kejadian laptop Yoochun, hubungan Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho semakin dekat. Jaejoong beberapa kali berkunjung ke kontrakan Yunho dengan alasan ingin mengetahui perkembangan laptop kakaknya sembari menemani Yunho belajar ujian negaranya. Jung Yunho sendiri juga semakin sering berkunjung ke restoran Jaejoong. Setiap kali ia memesan makanan di sana, Jaejoong selalu memberinya porsi lebih, bahkan dengan baik hati Jaejoong selalu menambahkan telur dadar di atas nasinya.

Kim Jaejoong memang seorang pria, tetapi Yunho tidak pernah merasa risih dengan hal itu. Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang pria yang _straight,_ tapi entah kenapa ketika melihat Jaejoong untuk pertama kali ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, ketika Jaejoong berada di dekatnya, bibirnya serasa kelu dan nafasnya terasa berat karena debaran gila dari jantungnya. Kim Jaejoong memang pria yang sangat menawan, cantik dan indah secara bersamaan. Tingkahnya juga sangat manis layaknya perempuan.

Inilah alasan yang membuat Yunho memberanikan diri untuk mengikat hubungan mereka ketika ia merasakan Jaejoong juga memberikan respon positif padanya. Semuanya berjalan mulus, karena keluarga Jaejoong mendukung hubungan mereka. apalagi ketika Yunho dinyatakan lulus ujian Negara, tidak ada alasan lagi bagi dua orang yang dimabuk cinta ini untuk tidak meresmikan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan.

Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Sekarang mereka tinggal di sebuah flat keluarga. Meskipun terkesan kecil, tapi flat mereka cukup lengkap, sudah ada ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang keluarga, dua buah kamar, dan dapur. Mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar ketika Jung Yunho menarik sesuatu dari bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Tadaa~."

"Jaejoong-ah, aku ingin tinggal di rumah seperti ini suatu hari nanti denganmu." dengan wajah sumringah Jung Yunho menunjukkan sebuah diorama rumah kepada istrinya, Kim Jaejoong. Rumah yang diimpikannya berlantai dua, dengan halaman luas di terasnya dengan sebuah ayunan kayu di sana.

Jaejoong menatap kagum diorama yang dibuat Yunho. Wajah kedua pengantin baru ini tampak berseri-seri.

"Hmm.. Pertama-tama, aku mau jendela yang besar." Pinta Jaejoong manja.

"Jendela? Kalau begitu tagihan pemanas akan besar nanti,"

"Huh, aku akan menemboknya!" sela Jaejoong merajuk.

"Hmm ne.." balas Yunho gemas.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis karena keinginannya disetujui. "Lalu, di semua sudut ruang keluarga, aku ingin ada tanamannya."

"Tanaman?"

"Um", angguk Jaejoong. "Aku akan memeriksa seberapa besar kebahagiaanku tumbuh sementara aku menumbuhkan tanamannya. Dan kita akan membesarkan anak kita bersama." Membayangkan kehidupan mereka yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan, Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai matanya membentuk lengkungan. Hal itu membuat Yunho yang memandangi Jaejoong jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi sayang," Jaejoong menggeser duduknya menghadap kearah Yunho.

"Ne, sayang?"

"Sekarang, kita akan saling memanggil apa? Eem.. darling, honey, yeobo?" ucap Jaejoong manja sambil mengedipkan mata besarnya dengan genit. Hal ini membuat Yunho semakin salah tingkah.

"U-uh.. yeo..bo." ucap Yunho malu-malu. Saking malunya Yunho sampai menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik selimut.

"Hihihihi, ne.. yeobo~." Balas Jaejoong gemas sambil menyusul Yunho dibalik selimut. Setelah itu, hanya terdengar suara tawa yang memenuhi kamar tersebut.

 **-oOo-**

Kehidupan Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan baik, setiap hari Jaejoong selalu menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Yunho, dari kebutuhan kantornya hingga kebutuhan perutnya. Jaejoong selalu berusaha memasak makanan yang bergizi untuk Yunho, kemampuan memasak Jaejoong memang tidak perlu diragukan. Ketika Yunho berangkat bekerja, Jaejoong akan mengantarnya. Dan ketika Yunho pulang bekerja ia akan menyambutnya di rumah. Jaejoong memang memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja dan berkonsentrasi merawat keluarga.

Hari ini merupakan hari peringatan 100 hari pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Kim Jaejoong sudah berdandan cantik sedari pagi, sebelum pergi bersama Yunho untuk merayakan 100 hari pernikahan mereka, ia terlebih dahulu menghadiri undangan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, Kim Junsu yang polos dan imut dan Oh Bang Soon yang agak menyebalkan menurut Jaejoong. Itu karena Bang Soon bermulut besar dan sering kali karena kata-katanya membuat memunculkan tanduk di atas kepala Jaejoong.

Yunho merayakan 100 hari pernikahan mereka dengan mengajak Jaejoong makan di sebuah restoran. Jaejoong tampil menawan dengan atasan sweater rajut berwarna putih tulang. Ia memadukannya dengan celana kain coklat pastel membalut kaki jenjangnya. Warna putih dan warna-warna pastel memang sesuai apabila dipadukan dengan kulit pucatnya. Penampilan Jaejoong semakin bersinar dengan rambut coklat madunya yang ditata rapi kearah samping dan dibiarkan jatuh alami sampai tengkuknya. Mata bulatnya yang hitam tampak bersinar terang. Senyuman pun tak kunjung lepas dari bibir penuhnya yang berwarna merah semerah rona dipipinya.

Sedangkan penampilan Jung Yunho kali ini juga tak kalah menarik. Jung Yunho mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda, dengan bagian lengan yang dilipat sampai siku. Kaca mata tebalnya sekarang sudah digantikan dengan kaca mata yang lebih layak pakai. Rambutnya pun sudah lebih rapi. Penampilan Jung Yunho memang sudah banyak berubah sejak ia bersama dengan Jaejoong. Meskipun mata Yunho tampak lelah, tidak mengurangi ketampanan Yunho di mata Jaejoong.

"Hana, dul, se!"

 **Fuuuh..**

Tepuk tangan dan tawa bahagia terdengar dari meja mereka berdua. Sebuah kue cantik dengan lilin angka 100 di atasnya terletak di atas meja tersebut.

"Sayang, selamat atas perayaan 100 hari pernikahan kita. Bersulang!" ucap Yunho sambil mengangkat gelas wine di tangannya.

"Selamat~." Mereka meneguk wine tersebut dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajah.

"Hmm.. Steaknya sepertinya enak, mari kita makan." Yunho kemudian mengambil piring steak Jaejoong berencana memotongkan steak tersebut untuk istrinya.

"Sayang, tidakkah kau menyesal menikah denganku?" tanya Yunho sambil memotong steak.

"Kenapa aku menyesal? Aku memenuhi impianku." jawab Jaejoong manja.

"Impian?" wajah Yunho penuh tanda tanya.

"Tadinya impianku adalah menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Tapi kau kemudian bilang seperti ini, _Kalau kau tidak ingin bekerja, lupakan saja segalanya dan menikahlah._ Sejak aku melupakan segalanya dan menikah, kemudian menjadi ibu rumah tangga, aku memenuhi impianku."

"Aaah.., begitukah? Hehe." Yunho tertawa geli dengan jawaban polos istrinya.

"Jja, ini steakmu." Yunho meletakkan steak yang sudah selesai di potongnya dihadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian mengambil garpunya dan mulai menyantap steaknya. "Tapi sayang, kau tidaklah rugi menikah denganku. Aku cantik, aku jago masak, dan aku imut. Tidak banyak pria berkualitas sepertiku. Tahukah kau, ada banyak pria yang mengejarku." Ucapnya sambil membanggakan diri, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman sayang oleh Yunho.

Yunho kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan berkata dengan penuh keyakinan, "Sayang, aku pernah bilang, kau tidak akan pernah menyesali pilihanmu saat aku melamarmu. Aku pasti akan menetapi janji itu."

"Umm? ne~."

"Jadi sayang-." Yunho meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya kemudian menangkupkan jemari tangannya, sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Aku, membuat keputusan penting soal masa depan kita." Ucap Yunho hati-hati.

"Keputusan? Keputusan apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mulut yang penuh steak.

Yunho menatap khawatir wajah istrinya, "Kau akan.., mengikuti dan percaya padaku apapun yang akan terjadi kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita ini adalah pasangan yang akan bersama-sama selamanya." Jawaban Jaejoong yang meyakinkan membuat hati Yunho sedikit tenang.

"Tapi sayang, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Hmm, sebenarnya, aku..ee… Hari ini.., aku.."

"Ne?" kening Jaejoong berkerut karena penasaran.

"Aku.. mengundurkan diri." Ucap Yunho hati-hati.

Kata-kata Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, ia membatu selama beberapa detik. Wajah Yunho tampak tegang menunggu respon istrinya.

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong menelan potongan daging di mulutnya. "Sayang, apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

Mata Yunho menerawang, "Haah, aku ingin membangun sebuah usaha. Ada sebuah item yang kupikirkan sejak dulu, dan aku punya keyakinan aku akan berhasil dan membuatmu bahagia."

Jaejoong melempar garpunya begitu saja, "Yunho!" Jawaban Yunho sukses membuat emosi Jaejoong naik ke ubun-ubun. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

Sambil memegang tangan istrinya mencoba untuk menenangkan emosi Jaejoong, Yunho berkata, "Kau, percaya padaku kan?"

"Hah?! Yunho-ya~!"

 **-oOo-**

Kondisi rumah tangga Yunho dan Jaejoong berubah semenjak keputusan Yunho yang sepihak untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya yang terdahulu. Hal ini menyebabkan semakin minimnya pemasukkan keuangan keluarga mereka. Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk bekerja serabutan, mereka butuh banyak uang untuk membayar sewa dan kebutuhan rumah tangga lainnya. Jaejoong melakukan pekerjaan apapun, dari menjadi pelayan di restoran babi panggang, menjual baju hangat di pasar, bahkan sampai menjadi agen asuransi illegal. Sedangkan Jung Yunho sendiri, ia menggunakan uang kompensasinya untuk menyewa sebuah ruangan kosong yang dijadikan sebagai tempatnya bekerja.

 **Tiit.. Tiit.. Tiit.. Tiit..**

 **Cklek, Cklek, Cklek..**

Jung Yunho sedang berdiri di depan pintu flatnya. Sedari tadi ia berusaha membuka pintu tersebut tetapi tidak bisa. Nomor kode yang dimasukkannya selalu gagal. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan dinginnya udara, saat ini Korea sedang memasuki musim salju. Ia mengeluarkan handphone nya dan mencoba menghubungi nomer istrinya.

 **Tuuut.. Tuuut…**

"Oh, Jaejoongie sayang. Maaf aku membangunkanmu. Tapi pintunya tidak mau terbuka-"

"Tentu saja tidak mau terbuka. Aku mengubah passwordnya." Sela Jaejoong.

Kata-kata Jaejoong membuat Yunho kebingungan. "Kau melakukannya?"

"Kecuali kau mendapatkan dana dan membayar hutang-hutang, jangan berpikir kau bisa masuk ke rumah!" Jawab Jaejoong pedas.

"Tapi sayang, aku tidak punya tempat untuk tidur…"

"Tidur di kantor atau terserahlah tidur dimanapun!"teriak Jaejoong.

"Yeob-, yeobose-"

 **Klik**

Yunho menatap handphone nya tak percaya, Jaejoong menutup telponnya.

 **Dook! Dook ! Dook!**

"Sayang!"

 **Dook! Dook ! Dook!**

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Yunho terus memohon agar Jaejoong mau membukakan pintu rumahnya. Tapi karena kemarahannya Jaejoong akhirnya tidak membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Yunho.

Jung Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di kantornya yang berantakan. Ia tidur menelungkupkan tubuhnya di sofa untuk mengurangi rasa dingin karena kantornya tidak dilengkapi pemanas ruangan.

Hari sudah pagi, tapi Yunho tak kunjung bangun juga. Ponsel Yunho yang berada di atas meja terus bergetar sedari tadi, tapi sayangnya Yunho tidak tahu. Ternyata Jaejoong yang menelponnya dari tempatnya bekerja, saat ini ia sedang bekerja di sebuah toko yang menjual pakaian hangat. Jaejoong sangat cemas karena Yunho sama sekali tidak mengangkat telponnya, hari ini merupakan tenggat waktu mereka harus membayar sewa rumah. Jaejoong mencoba menahan dinginnya udara luar sambil terus mencoba menghubungi Yunho. Ketika ia akan menghubungi Yunho lagi, seorang pembeli memanggilnya.

"Chogiyoo.. Apakah kau punya ukuran yang lebih besar?"

"Ukuran yang lebih besar? Tunggu sebentar." Jaejoong menoleh kearah pembeli tersebut, kemudian menghampirinya.

Jaejoong baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika merasakan badannya tidak enak, karena kelelahan bekerja daya tahan tubuhnya jadi sering menurun. Ia terus memegangi bagian perutnya ketika rasa sakit yang sangat tersebut menyerangnya, hingga akhirnya menyebabkan ia pingsan.

 **-oOo-**

Junsu sedang merawat Jaejoong yang sedang sakit di flat nya. Ia membungkus tubuh Jaejoong dengan selimut tebal dan menemaninya sampai Yunho pulang. Sesekali ia menatap sedih kearah Jaejoong.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Junsu bertanya kepada Jaejoong dengan wajah khawatir.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian membalikkan badannya, menyembunyikan air matanya dari Junsu. Tapi Junsu tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang menangis sedih.

Selang beberapa saat, Junsu mendengar seseorang membuka pintu. Ia kemudian berlari kearah pintu dan mendapati Yunho di sana. Ia menarik Yunho dan berbicara berdua.

Junsu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berisi uang dan memberikannya pada Yunho. "Ini memang tidak seberapa."

Yunho menolak, Junsu tidak perlu melakukan itu. Tapi Junsu bersikeras agar Yunho mau menerima bantuannya.

Yunho yang menyadari bahwa ia memang memerlukan uang itu, akhirnya menerima bantuan Junsu. Tapi ia terkejut ketika mendapati Jaejoong sedang menatapnya sedih dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang sembab. Keadaan Jaejoong tampak sangat lemah. Hatinya teriris sakit ketika ia mendapati air mata Jaejoong yang terus menetes membasahi pipi putihnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Kim Jaejoong begitu rapuh. Perasaannya semakin tak menentu ketika ia menyadari dirinyalah yang membuat Jaejoong begitu terluka.

Yunho duduk sendirian di flat sewanya. Ia menunduk sambil memeluk kakinya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Foto pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong pecah. Pernikahannya kandas, mereka bercerai.

* * *

 **3 Tahun Setelah Perceraian  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bang Soon itu, aku harusnya memanggil dia ratu sombong." Geram Jaejoong sebal. Mereka selesai menghadiri pesta ulang tahun putri Oh Bang Soon, teman mereka. Jaejoong keluar dari _hall_ tersebut dengan wajah kesal.

"Haaah, ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku bahkan harus rela bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk mendengarkan ocehan Bang Soon tentang keluarga suaminya." Rutuk Jaejoong. Memang selama berlangsungnya pesta Bang Soon terus saja membanggakan kehidupan mewahnya.

"Heii, apa yang kau katakan Jaejoong-ie? Apakah kau tahu, Bang Soon bilang dia akan meminjami uang untuk sewa rumah bulanan."

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan merasa terhina. "Hah?! Aiishh jinja, benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

Junsu menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong, mencoba untuk menghiburnya. "Ja, bukankah kau harus kembali bekerja? Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu." Dengan senyum menyemangati, Junsu mengantar Jaejoong ke tempatnya bekerja. Jaejoong berlari di belakang Junsu, mengikutinya.

Selesai dari bekerja, Jaejoong sesekali membantu Junsu mengurus bisnis onlinenya. Seperti kali ini, ia sedang membantu Junsu mengepak lilin aromaterapi pesanan yang harus dikirimkan kepada pelanggan Junsu. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini Junsu memang mencoba untuk berbisnis online.

Pada saat-saat seperti ini, sering kali mereka saling bercerita kejadian apa saja yang dialami masing-masing seharian ini. Jaejoong menceritakan kepada Junsu kalau tadi sewaktu di tempat kerja dia tawari untuk membintangi sebuah _reality show_ pencarian jodoh.

"Kau seharusnya pergi." Saran Junsu.

"Apa ini saatnya untuk pergi berkencan? Junsu-ya, ada banyak kebutuhanku yang memerlukan banyak uang." Rengek Jaejoong.

"Kulihat kau menghindari banyak hal karena aku mungkin akan meminta bayaran sewa bulanan kan? Bagaimanapun, kau bertingkah sangat miskin setelah semua itu terjadi." Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum malu mendengar kata-kata Junsu.

"Hehe.. Apa itu terlihat jelas?"

Dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut Jaejoong berkata, "Setelah bulan ini, aku akan membayar separuh sewanya ." Jaejoong merasa tidak enak dengan Junsu yang sudah mengijinkannya ikut tinggal di rumah kontrakan Junsu.

"Iyaa, terserah kau sajalah. Lagipula aku juga tidak akan sanggup melarangmu."

"Aigoo.. Tapi kenapa kau membayar hutang-hutang itu Jaejoong-ie..?" ucap Junsu dengan nada protes. "Kau sendiri bahkan serba kekurangan." Junsu memelankan suaranya ketika mengatakannya, takut menyakiti perasaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengar protesan Junsu hanya bisa diam tak mengatakan apapun.

 **-oOo-**

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah berusaha untuk sehemat mungkin menggunakan uangnya. Tapi apa daya, gajinya bekerja di butik tidak cukup untuk membiayai kehidupannya. Ia juga harus membayar separo dari sewa bulanan rumah Junsu. Meskipun kalau ia tidak membayar Junsu juga tidak akan protes, tetap saja ia tak enak hati dengan Junsu yang sudah terlalu baik dengannya. Ditambah lagi ia masih punya hutang yang belum lunas semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Akhirnya karena tidak ada jalan lain Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Bang Soon. Bang Soon tinggal di kawasan elit di Seoul.

Ketika mengatakan kalau ia teman Oh Bang Soon, Jaejoong pun dipersilakan masuk oleh pengawal rumah Bang Soon. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa besar sambil menunggu Bang Soon. Kemudian pemilik rumah tersebut datang dan mempersilakan Jaejoong untuk minum. Bang Soon ingin tahu ketika Jaejoong masuk ke rumahnya, apa Jaejoong tidak marah karena pengamanan di rumah ini sangat ketat. Dengan menahan perasaannya, Jaejoong memasang muka tebal dan menjawab kalau keamanan ketat justru akan lebih aman dan bagus.

Bang Soon pun meminjamkan uang yang dulu pernah ia janjikan kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong berterima kasih kepada Bang Soon. "Benar-benar, hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan."

Tapi Bang Soon justru mencibir Jaejoong. "Ckckck. Aku merasa kasihan kepadamu. Kenapa dulu kau bercerai?"

"Heiii, apa yang kau katakana Bang Soon-ah. Itu semua masa lalu. Aku baik-baik saja." Elak Jaejoong.

"Hmm, melegakan kalau kau berpikir seperti itu. Selama kau hidup, hari-hari bahagia akan datang kan? Seperti Yunho."

Jaejoong memandang tak mengerti maksud perkataan Bang Soon.

Bang Soon terkejut sekaligus heran, apa Jaejoong tidak tahu kabar terakhir tentang Yunho. "Ommo! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Kau harus melihat Koran ekonomi atau semacamnya. Jangan selalu menonton berita selebritis." Bang Soon memperlihatkan kepada Jaejoong sebuah majalah ekonomi.

Jaejoong melihat sampul majalah tersebut dan terkejut melihat sosok pria yang terpampang sebagai cover majalah, Jung Yunho, CEO DONTALK. Jaejoong terbelalak kaget.

"Dia bukan hanya beruntung, tapi kelihatannya sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang chaebol."

Kata-kata Bang Soon sukses membuat Jaejoong tertawa tak percaya, tapi setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama itu benar-benar Jung Yunho, mantan suaminya! Ia pun jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

 **-oOo-**

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh dari sebuah _ball room_ yang dihadiri para pebisnis dan wartawan, ketika menyambut seorang pria yang berjalan kearah podium dengan langkah percaya diri.

"CEO tahun ini, CEO Perusahaan DNT Soft, Jung Yunho. Sejak 2014, dia menunjukkan pemikiran bisnis yang natural dan menjadi seorang pebisnis yang sukses."

Jung Yunho sedang menghadiri sebuah acara penghargaan untuknya. Dalam sambutannya, Yunho berterima kasih kepada semua pihak yang telah mendukungnya.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, saya memulai usaha kecil dengan tiga pekerja. Itu menjadi perusahaan terkemuka di era ponsel abad 21. Tugas berikutnya dari Perusahaan DNT Soft adalah membuat _platform mobile_ yang digunakan untuk bisnis, komunikasi, dan hiburan. Hal itu akan menjadi pusat segalanya." Tepuk tangan menggema menyambut kata-kata Yunho.

Yunho sedang berjalan keluar dari _ball room_ tersebut, ketika sekretaris nya menghubungi. Sekretaris Kim mengabarkan kalau rekan bisnisnya ingin menemuinya. Yunho bertanya apa alasan rekannya tersebut ingin menemuinya, tapi sekretaris Kim mengatakan kalau ia pun juga tidak mengetahui alasannya apa. Yunho kemudian menuju ruangan yang dimaksud, letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari _ball room_ tempatnya diberi penghargaan tadi.

Ketika sampai memasuki ruangan tersebut, Yunho heran karena yang ada di ruangan tersebut justru seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalinya. Wanita tersebut menyapa Yunho.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku ada pertemuan dengan Presdir Cha." Ucap Yunho sarkastik.

"Kelihatannya kau belum dengar. Kurasa, ayah ingin mengenalkanku padamu. Duduklah." Ucap wanita tersebut percaya diri, yang ternyata adalah putri Presdir Cha yang sedang melakukan kencan buta dengan Yunho.

Belum sempat mereka duduk, Yunho langsung menyatakan ketidaktertarikannya dengan pertemuan seperti ini. "Katakan pada Presdir Cha aku akan menemuinya lain kali. Aku pergi dulu."

"Kau memang seperti rumor yang beredar." Ujar wanita tersebut ketika Yunho berbalik bersiap meninggalkannya.

"Aku naik pesawat selama 10 jam dari New York untuk menemuimu. Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan 10 menit?" putri Presdir Cha kukuh menginginkan pertemuan dengan Yunho.

Akhirnya mereka duduk juga di sofa di ruangan tersebut. Tetapi sedari tadi hanya Nona Cha yang mendominasi pembicaraan. Ia menunjukkandengan jelas kalau ia tertarik dengan Jung Yunho, ia tidak mempermasalahkan masa lalu Yunho yang pernah gagal. Jung Yunho menatap tak suka, karena wanita tersebut membahas masa lalunya.

"Kuharap kau bersenang-senang dengan keluargamu dalam makan malam itu." Sela Yunho ketika Nona Cha berniat untuk mengundang Yunho untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak nyaman dengan orang yang tidak kukenal." Yunho menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Nona Cha.

"Baiklah, kurasa ini sudah 10 menit. Aku sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan. Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan hal lain, aku akan-" Yunho memutus kata-katanya ketika ia melihat wajah Nona Cha yang memerah karena marah.

Yunho tersenyum muak melihat wanita tersebut. "Maukah kau keluar duluan?" kata-kata dingin bersifat mengusir keluar dari mulut Yunho.

Dengan wajah yang mengeras marah, wanita tersebut berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar, bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu oleh sekretaris Kim yang ingin masuk. Sekretaris Kim heran melihat Nona Cha pergi lebih dulu dengan wajah ditekuk. "Hyung, ada apa?"

Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Kim Myungsoo sambil tersenyum sinis. "Seseorang yang tidak memiliki tas diberitahu kalau mereka akan membelikan sebuah tas untuknya. Karena kubilang aku tidak mau, mungkin dia marah."

"Aaaa… araseo."

Sekretaris Kim kemudian melihat jam tangannya dan mengatakan kalau Yunho harus segera pergi untuk menghadiri wawancara dengan wartawan. Yunho tersenyum simpul dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 **-oOo-**

Jung Yunho sedang menghadiri wawancara dengan para wartawan majalah ekonomi dan bisnis. Para wartawan mengucapkan selamat pada Yunho atas penghargaan yang diterimanya. Mereka pun bertanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi pebisnis sosial network terbaik.

"Untuk menjadi nomor satu bukanlah tujuanku, tapi dengan pemikiran untuk menawarkan pelayanan terbaik pada konsumen, aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik." Sekretaris Kim berdiri di belakang para wartawan dan tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

"Saat anda memulai usaha, saya mendengar kalau awalnya sangat sulit. Kapankah saat-saat tersulit itu?"

Jung Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan wartawan tersebut. " Aku tak begitu yakin. Ada banyak saat-saat tersulit yang tak terhitung. Di luar semua itu, yang paling sulit adalah…"

Yunho mengenang kembali masa lalunya saat masih bersama Jaejoong. Ia ingat istrinya tersebut marah padanya karena tak mendapatkan investasi lagi. Yunho yang sedang makan hanya bisa tertegun ketika Jaejoong mengambil makanannya. "Laparlah! Kau bahkan tak berhak makan!" Jaejoong bahkan tidak peduli kalau ia kelaparan.

Setelah mengingat masa itu, Yunho menjawab, "Dinginnya hati orang yang paling kupercayai. Saat itu.., adalah saat yang paling sulit."

"Anda meraih kesuksesan ini setelah tujuh tahun, siapakah orang yang paling mempengaruhimu meraih kesuksesan ini? Jika anda harus memilih orang yang paling ingin anda ucapkan terima kasih, siapakah dia?"

Yunho kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari para wartawan. "Em.., banyak orang yang membantuku. Tapi jika aku harus memilih..,"

Lagi-lagi ia teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Salju sedang tebal-tebalnya ketika ia mengejar Jaejoong yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju gedung pengadilan. Ia berusaha menahan Jaejoong untuk kembali mempertimbangkan keputusannya bercerai. Yunho meyakinkan istrinya, ada banyak orang yang akan berinvestasi dalam produk yang ia ciptakan dan reaksi pasar juga bagus kalau ini berjalan lancar.

"Cukup Yunho, cukup! Apa kau ingin melakukan ini selamanya kemudian mati?!" Jaejoong tidak mau mendengar omong kosong Yunho lagi.

"Jika kau sudah melakukannya selama empat tahun, itu sudah cukup! Artinya tidak ada harapan lagi. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan hidup seperti ini!" teriak Jaejoong histeris. Wajahnya memerah, entah antara marah atau menahan tangis, atau mungkin juga keduanya.

"Jaejoongie, bukankah kita ini pasangan? Melewati masa sulit, sedih, bukankah kita berjanji saling bergantung satu sama lain?" ucap Yunho mengingatkan istrinya.

"Tidak Yun! Kurasa kau salah mengerti sesuatu. Kita adalah pasangan saat kau memberiku makan! Dan bukan pasangan saat aku harus memberimu makan!" ucap Jaejoong meledak-ledak.

"Kau, kau dapatkan saja sumbangan orang miskin itu sendirian. Jangan pernah menyeretku dalam selokan juga!" Jaejoong berbalik kemudian berlari memasuki gedung pengadilan. Kata-kata kasar Jaejoong sukses menyakiti hatinya. Yunho hanya bisa menatap sedih kepergian Jaejoong dengan hati terluka.

Mengingat saat-saat dirinya terluka seperti itu membuat Jung Yunho terlihat marah. Ia menjawab dengan ekspresi wajah kaku dan sorot mata tajam, "Orang yang membuatku menggertakan gigi agar sukses..."

Para wartawan yang hadir menampilkan wajah antara kebingungan dan heran, mereka saling berpandangan terkejut dengan sikap Jung Yunho yang tiba-tiba seperti orang yang marah. Terdengar kasak-kusuk dari mereka mempertanyakan siapa sebenarnya yang dimaksud oleh CEO DNT Soft tersebut.

Menyadari dirinya sudah kelepasan dan terbawa emosi Jung Yunho melunakkan ekspresi wajahnya. "Jika bukan karena orang itu, aku tidak akan sesukses hari ini."

Yunho mengakhiri wawancaranya dengan senyuman simpul, meskipun pada akhirnya senyuman itu langsung hilang ketika sorot kamera sudah tidak lagi menatapnya.

 _"What should I do? What should I do?~_

 _You are the reason why I live,_

 _What should I do now~_

 _Why are you still like this,_

 _My heart doesn't believe the separation~"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **To Be Continued...**

Annyeong yeorobun~~

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah berkenan dengan ff remake saya ini, sebelumnya terima kasih juga kepada reader yang sudah mengoreksi prolog saya, saya minta maaf, soalnya kemaren tuh tetiba dapet ilham mau nge- _remake_ drama ini, jadinya agak ngasal gitu nulisnya. Akhirnya jeng jeeeng…, prolog yang sudah di publish kemaren saya ubah sedikit, hahaha mian.. jeongmal mianhae.. Tapi tenang, tidak akan mengubah isi cerita, hehe

Maaf juga baru publish sekarang, hehehe… Chapter 1 ini saya bagi menjadi dua bagian soalnya panjang bangeet. Semoga berkenan bagi _reader-_ deul semuanya, mohon saran dan kritiknya untuk ff ini ne… Butuh banget masukan, hehe

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **All Guest / shipper89 / jaelous / sweettaeminee / chaa / 5351 / kimJJ boo / maymayun5 / nabratz / akira lia / Willow Aje Jung / RaDisZa / 0404 / Youleebitha / Yikyung**

 **PS: Bila berkenan, tolong tinggalkan saran, kritik, ataupun curahan hati Anda di kolom** _ **review, terima kasiiih..**_

Much love, Hana-Kara


	3. Chapter 1 (Part B)

**Cunning Single Lady (Remake YUNJAE Vers.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Comedy, Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Remake / Yunjae / Boys Love / Typos / OOC / DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Kim Jaejoong bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, jatuh cinta, kemudian menikah, tetapi akhirnya bercerai. Setelah bercerai, Kim Jaejoong mengalami kehidupan yang sulit, berbeda dengan Jung Yunho yang justru mengalami kesuksesan. Kesuksesan Jung Yunho nampaknya membuat Jaejoong kesal karena rumor-rumor palsu yg menyudutkannya. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong selanjutnya? (YUNJAE/ REMAKE/ YAOI)

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 (Part B)**

" _Selamat membacaaa~"_ ^O^

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Junsu-ya~, eotokhajiii.. Hueee.. Huks.. Huks.."

 **Duk!**

 **Duk!**

"Ini semua tidak adil Junsu-ya.. Aku tidak terima! Pokoknya aku tidak terima! Hueee.. "

 **Duk!**

 **Duk!**

 **Duk!**

Jaejoong terus saja menangis kencang sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan berisik dan mengundang pandangan kesal dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau jidatnya sekarang sudah selebar jidat Yoochun hyung-nya.

Junsu berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf pada para pelanggan lain yang merasa terganggu dengan tangisan Jaejoong. "Mianhae.., jeongmal mianhae." Demi Tuhan, mereka sedang ada di kedai minum, dan dari tadi Jaejoong terus saja menangis kencang dan membuat kegaduhan.

Junsu sedang berbelanja ketika Jaejoong menelponnya sambil menangis. Segera Junsu bergegas menuju ke tempat Jaejoong berada, dan menemukan Jaejoong sedang minum-minum sambil menangis sesenggukan. Junsu baru tahu alasan Jaejoong menangis, setelah pria manis tersebut menunjukkan sebuah majalah bisnis yang dibawanya. Ok, menurut Junsu wajarlah kalau sekarang Jaejoong menangis heboh.

"Uljima, Jaejoongie..uljimayo~." bujuk Junsu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Ia sudah berhenti menangis sekarang, dengan wajah memerah dan basah, ia memandang tajam kearah Junsu.

Sambil mengusap ingus dari hidungnya, Jaejoong berkata, "Kau tahu Junsu-ya, pepatah mengatakan kalau orang yang tidak beruntung dengan suaminya, juga tidak akan beruntung dalam hal keuangannya. Aiissh, si brengsek itu.. dia bahkan tidak pernah menampakkan sehelai pun rambutnya karena sekarang dia sudah sukses. Daebak..!" cela Jaejoong.

Junsu terdiam sebentar kemudian menjawab dengan hati-hati. "Jaejoong-ah.., ketika kalian sudah sepakat untuk berpisah, bukankah tidak ada lagi alasan untuk kalian bertemu-."

"Harusnya masih ada.." sela Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu saja mengabaikanku." Jaejoong berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak kesal.

"Hei.., ayolah.. Sebenarnya, apa alasanmu meminta cerai? Apakah karena perutmu yang sakit waktu itu?"

"Bukan karena perutku yang sakit.., itu karena.. saat itu benar-benar tidak adil! Bayangkan saja, membayar biaya pengembangan penelitian Jung Yunho, apa kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku?!" Jaejoong meledak-ledak.

"Dalam udara sedingin itu, di pasar aku menjual baju-baju hingga menyebabkan aku terkena radang dingin. Di _call centre_ , telingaku bahkan hampir terbakar karena terus-terusan mendengar omelan. Di rumah makan babi panggang, apa kau tahu, aku bahkan merelakan tanganku terpanggang saat itu. Tidak hanya itu, jariku juga teriris saat memotong kue beras. Bahkan aku ditendang keluar saat aku ketahuan menjual asuransi ilegal..!"

"Kalau aku tidak melakukan semua itu, penilitiannya, kau pikir dengan uang apa ia melakukannya?! Hah, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya." Cibir Jaejoong.

"Aaa..geureochi.." Ucap Junsu membenarkan.

"Dan yang terpenting lagi, SMS gratis yang diciptakan Jung Yunho, kau harus tahu, sebenarnya dia mengembangkan produk itu karena aku." Ucap Jaejoong bangga.

"Hah, apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong menjawab dengan percaya diri. "Saat aku menjadi agen asuransi, seharian aku bisa mengirim 200 SMS ke pelanggan. Itu menyebabkan tagihan sms-ku besar sekali."

Jaejoong mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Saat itu ia benar-benar terkejut setelah mendapati tagihan SMS-nya besar sekali. Sambil membawa kertas tagihan tersebut, ia berlari menghampiri Yunho, "Yak Jung Yunho! Jangan menciptakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, ciptakanlah sesuatu yang bisa mengirimkan SMS secara gratis! Ya Tuhan.. bisa-bisa kita miskin karena harus membayar tagihan SMS terus."

Jaejoong memajukan tubuhnya kearah Junsu yang duduk di depannya, mencoba meyakinkan Junsu yang terlalu polos. "Junsu-ya, apabila saat itu Yunho tidak melihatku yang sedang kesulitan, apakah mungkin, dia akan mendapatkan ide itu?"

"Hah, jadi…, setelah Yunho melihat kau tidak senang karena tagihan SMS yang membengkak, ..dia menciptakan aplikasi itu?!"

"Tentu saja!" ucap Jaejoong bangga. "Kalau dia punya kesadaran.., kurasa dia harus memberiku presentase atas kekayaan intelektual."

Kata-kata Jaejoong hanya ditanggapi datar oleh Junsu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan tunjangan perceraian, kekayaan intelektual apanya."

"Aiish, apa kau kira aku tidak menerima tunjangan itu karena tidak menginginkannya? Aku tidak mendapatkannya karena dia bangkrut!" Jaejoong membanting gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bercerai saat kalian miskin? Kau seharusnya bercerai saat dia kaya."

Ucapan polos Junsu tepat menusuk hati Jaejoong dan mebuatnya semakin marah. Dengan beringas, ia mengambil gelas birnya dan meneguknya dalam sekali teguk.

 **Glup**

 **Glup**

 **BRAK!**

"Lihat saja, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

.

.

.

.

.

"Junsu-ya…, menurutmu pakaian seperti apa yang harus kugunakan?" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamar.

"Tentu saja yang keren dan menarik Joongie, tunggu sebentar aku ke sana."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki Junsu yang berlari menuju ke kamar Jaejoong,

 **Bruk!**

"Lihat, ini semua baju-baju kerenku yang berhasil kukumpulkan." Junsu melemparkan tumpukan bajunya ke samping kaki Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan kaca besar sambil mencoba beberapa baju.

"Tapi, apakah menurutmu ini sudah benar? Kurasa aku bahkan tidak akan mendapatkan satu vote pun." Ucap Jaejoong tak percaya diri.

"Eiii, apa yang kau katakan. Tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan vote, ini makanya aku mau memberimu sponsor baju, hihihi." kikik Junsu sambil memilih-milih baju yang mungkin cocok digunakan Jaejoong.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus berhasil berkencan dengan salah satu pria di program itu, ne? Jja, kurasa ini cocok."

Junsu menyerahkan baju pilihannya kepada Jaejoong. senyum cerah tak lepas dari wajah Junsu ketika ia mengetahui Jaejoong akhirnya menyetujui untuk mengikuti program _reality show_ pencarian jodoh tersebut. Ia berharap Jaejoong segera memulai hidupnya kembali, berkencan dan memiliki pasangan.

Jaejoong merasa terharu dengan perhatian Junsu. Dengan imutnya ia melompat kearah Junsu dan memeluknya sayang. "Gomawo Junsu-ya.. kau memang yang terbaik." Mereka berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat riang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Reality Show_ itu berjudul _Cunning Single Lady_ , dengan konsep acara yang mempertemukan para janda maupun duda yang ingin mencoba kembali menjalin hubungan. _Reality show_ ini memberikan peluang untuk pasangan uke-seme dalam dalam mencari pasangannya. Ada beberapa _game_ yang harus dilakukan per individu. Di akhir permaian, peserta yang medapatkan vote tinggi berhak untuk berkencan dengan pasangan pilihannya.

Jaejoong benar-benar bekerja keras di _reality show_ ini, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Junsu dan teman-temannya di tempatnya bekerja yang sudah mendukungnya maksimal. Akhirnya, Jaejoong mendapatkan vote tertinggi, ceritanya yang menyentuh tentang pernikahannya terdahulu berhasil menaikkan _rating_ acara tersebut. Bahkan ia berkesempatan berkencan dan berpasangan dengan Jin Yihan, seorang dokter kulit, salah satu peserta yang merupakan top seme di acara tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Plok.. Plok.. Plok…!**

"Selamat.. akhirnya Kim Jaejoong menemukan pasangannya.." Keriuhan terdengar dari dalam butik Nasaral, tempat kerja Jaejoong. Saat ini Jaejoong sedang ada di tempat kerjanya, teman-teman karyawan dan manajernya mengucapkan selamat kepada Jaejoong karena program TV nya berhasil.

"Jaejoong-ah, dokter yang dipasangkan denganmu, dia sangat keren.."

"Dia bahkan memesan 100 dompet koleksi terbaru butik kita."

"Wooaa.., daebak!"

Jaejoong tersenyum malu mendengar pujian teman-temannya terhadap teman kencannya.

"Seorang 'hyung' kenalannya ingin memberi hadiah kepada semua pelanggan VIP-nya, dan syukurlah ia bilang dia akan membeli semuanya dari toko kita." Jaejoong tertawa canggung, senang sekaligus bangga melihat tatapan kagum semua temannya.

"Eeeii, kalau sudah sampai seperti ini, mungkinkah bulan depan kau keluar dari pekerjaan ini dan mengatakan kau akan menikah?"

"Aa, manajer jangan seperti itu.." Jaejoong malu-malu menanggapi gurauan manajernya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya bekerja, Junsu mengajak Jaejoong pergi ke swalayan, mereka sedang berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga. Sementara Junsu sibuk memasukkan barang belanjaan, Jaejoong hanya berputar-putar saja di bagian minuman. Sesekali ia menggumam sendiri tidak jelas sambil memutari tumpukan wine. Sepertinya ia ingin membeli wine.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Jaejoong mengangkat sebotol wine dan menunjukkannya pada Junsu.

"Wae? Kau mau membelinya?"

"Aku akan pergi dengan dokter di akhir pekan nanti." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengecek botol wine tersebut.

"Benarkah? Hanya kalian berdua saja? Ucapan Jaejoong sukses membuat Junsu penasaran.

"Bukan begitu, kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk bertemu dengan temannya. Tapi sepertinya dia membawaku sebagai teman kencannya." Jaejoong tersenyum malu.

Junsu melotot tidak percaya dengan jawaban Jaejoong. "Kalian sudah siap dengan hubungan yang seperti itu?"

Senyuman mengembang terpatri di bibir penuh Jaejoong. "Aku ingin melupakan semuanya dan hidup bahagia Junsu-ya. Makanya aku ingin serius kali ini."

Jawaban Jaejoong cukup menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Junsu. Junsu tidak menyangka kalau Jaejoong benar-benar serius ingin menjalin hubungan dengan dokter tersebut, selama beberapa menit ia masih memasang wajah cengo-nya sambil berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong kearah kasir.

.

.

.

.

.

Di akhir pecan, Jaejoong berkendara dengan dokter Jin menuju ke salah satu villa di Chung Pyung. Ia mengajak Jaejoong untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan berpesta barbekyu disana. Dalam perjalanan, Jin Yihan memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan sangat baik. Ia bahkan dengan pengertiannya menutup atap mobilnya yang terbuka ketika melihat Jaejoong yang kedinginan. Jaejoong senang karena Yihan begitu baik dan perhatian.

Ketika sampai di villa mereka langsung disambut dengan para pengawal dan pekerja villa tersebut. Jaejoong hanya terbengong-bengong memasuki bangunan mewah bergaya Eropa tersebut, ini bahkan lebih mewah daripada rumah Bang Soon.

"Ah, Jaejoong-shi, ini hyung dan dongsaeng yang kumaksud." Yihan memperkenalkan dua orang yang ada di villa tersebut. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang meminum wine dan seorang perempuan muda yang berambut panjang sepinggang duduk disebelahnya.

Mengetahui kedatangan Jaejoong dan Yihan, tiba-tiba saja perempuan tersebut langsung melompat kearah Yihan, memeluk erat lengannya sambil bermanja-manja disana. Jaejoong hanya menatap heran melihat interaksi Yihan dan perempuan muda tersebut.

Mereka berempat duduk untuk mengobrol. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong duduk di samping pria paruh baya tersebut. Ia sedikit iritasi sebenarnya dengan kelakuan Soo Young, perempuan muda yang bersikap sok manja pada Yihan dan menempalinya kemanapun Yihan berada. Lebih menyebalkannya lagi sepertinya Yihan baik-baik saja dengan sikap wanita itu.

"Kalian berdua tampak serasi. Jaejoong hyung dan hyungnim benar-benar sangat serasi." Jaejoong yang mendengar kata-kata nista Soo Young langsung saja melotot kearah wanita tersebut.

"Jaejoong-shi, hyungnim ini adalah orang yang memesan dompet di tokomu." Ucap Yihan menambahi.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong hanya tersenyum hambar. "Ah, nde.."

"Heiii, itu bukan masalah besar. Bukan begitu Jaejoong-shi?" Pria paruh baya tersebut tersenyum puas dengan pujian Yihan, ia menghadap kearah Jaejoong dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jaejoong benar-benar mati kutu. Ya Tuhan.. ia baru saja digoda oleh ahjussi genit. Perutnya benar-benar mual, bolehkah ia muntah sekarang?

"Hyungnim ini benar-benar kaya. Ia punya beberapa villa mewah yang tersebar di seluruh Korea. Jaejoong-shi, saat kau punya waktu kita harus pergi bersama-sama ke villa-villa tersebut. Bukan begitu hyungnim?"

"Ah.. itu benar sekali." Kelakuan ahjussi mesum ini benar-benar menyebalkan, ia semakin menempelkan duduknya kearah Jaejoong ketika mendengar pujian Yihan yang selangit. Tangannya bahkan mulai tidak sopan menyentuh-nyentuh paha Jaejoong.

"Tapi, apakah kau punya waktu? Kudengar kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya hyungnim, setelah mengikuti acara kencan itu terjadi peningkatan jumlah pasien yang sangat besar. Bahkan para perawat memintaku untuk mengikuti acara kencan seperti itu lagi karena itu benar-benar strategi pemasaran yang bagus untuk publikasi rumah sakitku."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yihan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau semua itu adalah salasan Yihan mengikuti _reality show._ Jaejoong benar-benar kesal, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Jaejoong mengambil segelas wine yang ada di depannya dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. ia bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan ahjussi mesum yang ada di sebelahnya, dan langsung ijin untuk pergi ke belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar mandi, Jaejoong membasuh wajah dan tangannya dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak. "Brengsek, sebenarnya apa ini semua! Dia mengikuti acara itu hanya untuk memasarkan rumah sakitnya?! Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Dan apa pula maksud ahjussi mesum itu pegang-pegang! Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya itu jelek dan tua, botak dan gendut pula! Aiishh jinja!"

"Dan tatapan matanya itu.., aiissh brengsek!"

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi sambil terus menggerutu kesal. Entah ini sopan atau tidak, ia ingin pulang saja sekarang.

Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika si centil Soo Young menghampirinya. "Jaejoong oppa, kami akan pergi sekarang." Ucap gadis tersebut.

"Sekarang? Ah ne, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil tasku."

Soo Young menahan tangan Jaejoong, "Oppa, kau disini saja. Kami sengaja meninggalkan kalian berdua."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong menatap bingung kearah gadis itu.

"Oppanim sudah menunggumu di kamarnya. Meskipun dia seperti itu, tapi Oppanim benar-benar luar biasa. Dia bahkan membelikan sebuah apartemen di daerah Gangnam untuk pasangan kencannya, apapun yang oppa minta pasti akan diberikan." Jaejoong benar-benar shock mendengar kata-kata Soo Young. Ia mengertakkan giginya menahan marah.

"Tapi oppa, jangan membicarakan tentang pernikahan, itu karena istri oppanim sangat mengerikan." Selepas mengatakan itu, Soo Young meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih sangat terkejut. Kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan gadis itu benar-benar membuat emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun.

Jadi, maksud Jin Yihan mengajaknya kesini…

" _Dasar brengsek!"_

Dengan tergopoh, Jaejoong berlari keluar mengikuti Soo Young yang ternyata menuju ke tempat Yihan dan mobilnya wajah Yihan, sukses membuat Jaejoong hilang akal. "Yak! Kau!"

 **Bough!**

Pukulan telak Jaejoong sukses menghantam rahang Yihan. "Kau, apa kau pikir aku terlihat segampangan itu?!"

Jin Yihan tampak marah sambil memegangi rahangnya yang mungkin saja patah. Brengsek, bagaimanapun juga Kim Jaejoong tetap laki-laki. "Kim Jaejoong! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?! Jujur sajalah, bukankah bagus kalau kau bisa mendapatkan sponsor? Itukan alasanmu sampai datang sejauh ini kesini?!"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sampai jemarinya tampak memucat, ia berusaha menahan amarah sekaligus sakit hatinya. Tujuannya sekarang hanya ingin mencari kebenaran langsung dari Jin Yihan.

"Sejak awal, apakah semua ini sudah kau rencanakan sejak awal?"

"Ya, benar. Tunggu, apakah kau berpikir aku benar-benar akan mengencanimu kemudian menikah denganmu?! Hahahaha, apakah aku sudah gila mau melakukannya!"

Kata-kata Yihan berhasil membungkam mulut Jaejoong. Kepalanya pening, rasanya dia seperti baru saja dihantam batu yang besar.

"Oppa, ayo kita pergi saja!." Gadis itu mengapit lengan Yihan kemudian menatap kearah Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong-shi, bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan tempatmu? Sadarilah posisimu itu sebagai apa. Menurutmu, apakah orang seperti Yihan oppa mau denganmu yang kelainan itu? Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria bertingkah menggoda pria lain hanya untuk memeras hartanya?!"

Setelah berkata-kata, gadis itu masuk sebentar ke dalam mobil dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan merah yang ada disana.

"Dan lagi, kami tidak meminum wine murahan yang dibeli di tempat grosiran." Ia melemparkan bungkusan itu kearah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong masih saja berdiri di tempat semula beberapa saat setelah sepasang kekasih tadi meninggalkannya. Pikirannya kacau, kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu terus saja terngiang di kepalanya. Yang bisa dipikirkannya sekarang adalah rumah. Ia ingin pulang ke rumah dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut. Tanpa arah, ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jaejoong terus berjalan dan terus berjalan. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Marah, sedih, dan terhina bercampur menjadi satu.

"Jangan menangis."

 **Huks!**

"Kim Jaejoong jangan menangis.."

 **Huks! Huks!**

"Jangan menangis bodoh!"

Dengan kasar, Jaejoong berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tidak berhenti untuk keluar sedari tadi. Ia mencoba mengingat semua kenangan indah yang pernah dilaluinya, tapi itu semua gagal membuatnya berhenti menangis. Yang ada, tangisannya justru semakin kencang ketika mengingat semua keningan indah yang pernah dilaluinya adalah bersama dengan Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlalu lelah untuk berjalan. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan. Semua tenaganya terkuras habis karena terus berjalan sambil menangis. Sambil menikmati daging panggang dan soju yang ia pesan, ia meratapi nasibnya. Nasibnya yang malang, berbeda dengan nasib Jung Yunho yang sangat beruntung.

"Benar-benar, Jung Yunho-shi.., kau benar-benar sangat beruntung." Gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi saat hatinya lemah seperti ini, ia selalu teringat Yunho.

Jaejoong sedang menikmati botol sojunya yang ketiga ketika ia mendengar sekelompok ahjussi yang sedang membicarakan tunjangan perceraian untuk istri mereka. Mereka mengobrol kemana-mana, bahkan sampai membicarakan tentang perceraian Presdir DNT Soft, yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho. Jaejoong semakin menajamkan pendengarannya ketika nama Yunho dibawa-bawa.

"Kau tidak tahu ya, bahkan Presdir Jung juga memberikan mantan istrinya tunjangan perceraian tiap bulannya."

"Tapi yang kudengar, mantan istrinya itu benar-benar buruk, karena tahu mantan suaminya sekarang kaya raya, ia terus saja mengemis harta pada mantan suaminya."

Mata Jaejoong memicing tajam mendengar kata-kata para ahjussi tersebut. Demi Tuhan, selama ia hidup sampai saat ini, tidak sekalipun Yunho pernah memberikannya tunjangan tersebut.

Telinga Jaejoong semakin panas ketika para ahjussi tersebut mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Dari ia yang katanya berhutang dimana-mana sampai kabar ia meminta saham di perusahaan mantan suaminya. Jaejoong berdiri, ia tidak tahan dengan semua rumor jelek yang memojokkannya.

"Hei ahjussi.., siapa yang mengatakan itu?" Jaejoong bahkan tidak sadar dengan penampilannya yang awut-awutan, ia tampak seperti baru saja bergulat dengan banteng.

Ketiga ahjussi tersebut menatap kearah Jaejoong dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Aku tanya, siapa yang mengatakan rumor yang tidak benar itu?!"

Kasak-kusuk terdengar dari arah para ahjussi tersebut. "Hei, siapa kau? Berani-beraninya berteriak tidak sopan, apa kau mau mengajak bertengkar?" Salah satu dari mereka bahkan sudah berdiri, bersiap meladeni Jaejoong.

"Eii, biarkan saja sepertinya wanita itu sedang mabuk." Bujuk salah satu temannya.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau sebut wanita!" Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghentak menuju para ahjussi tersebut.

"Neo, neo, neo, brengsek! Cepat katakan padaku! Siapa yang menyebarkan rumor jahat itu!" tangan Jaejoong mengacung-acung menunjuk para ahjussi tersebut.

"Yak, jaga sikapmu ahjumma!" Emosi salah satu ahjussi itu pun pecah seketika karena perlakuan intimidatif Jaejoong. Ahjussi tersebut mendorong Jaejoong sampai ia terjatuh.

"Ahjumma! Kau bilang aku ahjumma! Hei, mau kemana kau!"

Jaejoong berteriak kencang ketika mengetahui para ahjussi tersebut berniat pergi untuk menghindarinya.

"Berhenti disana kubilang!" Jaejoong benar-benar tidak terima. Ia bangkit, mengambil daging besar bertulang yang ada di dekatnya dan,

 **Bbak!**

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Junsu tergesa-gesa memasuki kantor polisi dan mendapati temannya Kim Jaejoong duduk di hadapan seorang polisi yang sedang menanyainya sesuatu. Disamping kanan Jaejoong, duduk pula tiga orang ahjussi. Salah satu ahjussi yang berwajah babak belur karena terkena lemparan Jaejoong, memicingkan matanya menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa yang terjadi?" suara Junsu tampak khawatir. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku malas menjelaskannya. Yang pasti para ahjussi itu mendorongku terlebih dahulu hingga aku jatuh.

Ahjussi itu tidak terima, "Yak, ahjumma! Apa yang kau katakan. Bukankah kau duluan yang memancing perkara!"

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan ahjumma, brengsek!" sembur Jaejoong.

Polisi bagian pengaduan yang duduk di depan mereka tampak marah dan gusar. Itu karena sedari tadi mereka berempat tidak berhenti bertengkar. Ia meminta semuanya menahan diri dan tenang.

"Kim Jaejoong-shi, jika yang mereka katakan itu benar, maka kau lah yang melakukan kejahatan. Jika mereka tidak mau berunding, masalah ini akan semakin rumit."

Jaejoong terkejut, "Apa maksudnya berunding? Sudah kukatakan, mereka menyalahgunakan identitasku tanpa ijin."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Menyalahgunakan identitas? Memangnya apa yang kulakan padamu?"

Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh ahjussi tersebut. "Apa kau tidak ingat?! Kau bilang aku pergi ke perusahaan mantan suamiku dan meminta saham perusahaannya! Jelas-jelas itu fitnah!"

"Benar, aku memang mengatakannya, memangnya kenapa? Apa kau mantan istri Presdir itu? Apa kau mantan istrinya hah? Dasar gila."

"Benar!" jawab Jaejoong dengan keras. "Aku mantan istri Presdir itu!"

Ketiga ahjussi itu terkejut dan menilai kalau Jaejoong benar-benar sudah gila. Mana mungkin mereka percaya mantan istri Presdir Jung, tingkah dan penampilannya mirip banteng ngamuk. Wanita yang mengaku pria ini pasti benar-benar sudah gila.

Junsu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tidak terima Jaejoong dijelek-jelekkan oleh para ahjussi tersebut. "Apa maksudmu dia ini gila? Ahjussi, bicaramu itu kasar sekali. Kalau memang benar temanku ini adalah mantan istri Presdir DNT Soft, apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Teriak Junsu berang.

"Kalau dia ini memang benar mantan istri Presdir. Cepat panggil ia kesini!"

Mendengar mereka yang kembali bertengkar, polisi tersebut berusaha menengahi dengan menanyai Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-shi, apakah benar yang dikatan temanmu kalau kau adalah mantan istri dari Presdir Jung?"

"Tentu saja benar! Kalian pasti mati karena telah menyalahgunakan identitas orang lain dan melakukan penyerangan. Ayo Jaejoongie, katakan kalau itu benar." Sahut Junsu, menjawab pertanyaan polisi tersebut.

Junsu hanya bingung menatap Jaejoong yang hanya diam saja semenjak tadi. "Jaejoongie, ayo katakan sesuatu..., jangan diam saja." Bujuk Junsu.

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian menjawab dengan lirih. "Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku berbohong, aku bukan mantan istrinya."

"Apa yang kau katakan Joongie? Pak, dia benar mantan istri Presdir Jung!"

Jaejoong terus saja mengatakan kalau tadi ia hanya berbohong dan dia bukan mantan istri Presdir Jung. Tidak ada pilihan lain, polisi tersebut pun memutuskan Jaejoong bersalah dan memasukkannya dalam sel di sebelah ruang interograsi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho sedang berada di rumahnya ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia mengangkat _smartphone_ yang ada didekatnya itu. Tapi ketika ia menjawab, dering itu tidak juga berhenti. Bukan ponsel yang ini, itu suara dering ponsel lamanya.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju rak yang ada di belakangnya. Di tempat itu ia meletakkan miniatur rumah yang dulu pernah di buatnya. Tepat di samping miniatur itu, ia meletakkan ponsel lamanya. Ia sempat bimbang menerima telpon tersebut, tapi ia akhirnya memutuskan mengangkatnya.

"Jung Yunho-shi, ini aku Kim Junsu temannya Kim Jaejoong." dari seberang _line_ , terdengar suara cemas Junsu.

"Jaejoong saat ini sedang terkena masalah, dan dia dipenjara. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, bisakah kau datang ke kantor polisi sekarang? Kumohon, ini situasi yang sangat penting dimana kau harus datang untuk menjamin Jaejoong."

Yunho diam sejenak mendengar penuturan Junsu.

"Maaf, tapi aku dan Jaejoong sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi." Ia pun memutuskan sambungan telepon Junsu, dan mengembalikan ponsel tersebut ke tempat semula.

Junsu mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban Jung Yunho. Ia pun berlari tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kantor polisi tersebut. Atas nama Kim Jaejoong, ia meminta maaf kepada para ahjussi tersebut. Harapannya, ahjussi tersebut mau mencabut laporannya. Junsu sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya supaya Jaejoong bisa terbebas dari penjara. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri, ia hanya memandang sedih kearah Junsu. Sepertinya malam ini Jaejoong harus menghabiskan malamnya di penjara karena para ahjussi tersebut tidak mau mencabut laporannya.

.

.

.

 **Kriieet..**

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Maaf, dimana keberadaan Kim Jaejoong-shi sekarang?"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah pintu masuk ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut.

Di depan pintu itu, berdiri sesosok pria dengan tinggi yang menjulang. Tubuhnya berbalut jas berwarna abu-abu yang terkesan mahal.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Jaejoong seperti berhenti berdetak ketika tatapannya dan pria tersebut bertemu. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Ya Tuhan.. sebegitu besarnyakah dosanya? Dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa harus pria itu yang berdiri disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong yeorobun~~

Ini saya _publish_ lanjutan dari chapter 1 kemaren. Semoga berkenan bagi _reader-_ deul semuanya, mohon saran dan kritiknya untuk ff ini ne… Butuh banget masukan, hehehe. Terus ikutin ff ini yaaa, _gomawo~._ Maaf banget yaa, updatenya lama, hehe

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **All Guest / kimJJ boo / Youleebitha / / Hiruzent.1 / nabratz / Willow Aje Jung / akira lia / jealous / GG / Rani / 5351 / ichigo / maymayun5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS:**

 *** Maaf sebelumnya, bagi yang sudah pernah drama** _ **Cunning Single Lady**_ **pasti mendapati kejadian dan adegan disini banyak yang berbeda dengan aslinya. Memang, saya sedikit menambahkan dan mengurangi di beberapa tempat. Tapi tenang saja, tidak akan mengubah jalannya cerita.**

 *** Oiya, ff ini banyak kata-kata kasarnya. Apa rate nya diganti saja ya? Gimana menurut kalian semua?**

 *** Bagi** _ **reader-dul**_ **yang punya akun resmi, pertanyaannya saya respon lewat PM yaa**

 *** Buat yang belum punya akun resmi, maaf belum bisa jawab pertanyaannya. Tapi tenang aja, pertanyaan dalam benak kalian akan terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter ^^ (#halah, ngomong apa coba saya ini)**

 *** Bila berkenan, tolong tinggalkan saran, kritik, ataupun curahan hati Anda di kolom** _ **review, terima kasiiih..**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hana-Kara ~**


End file.
